Wolverine: A Battle to Remember
by WOLF734
Summary: Another story about good versus evil. The return of Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth, has Logan, also known as Wolverine, in a state of paranoia. One day, when Logan enters his kitchen, he notices that his foster daughter, Amiko, is not there. Creed


**Wolverine: A Battle to Remember**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Creed, you bastard!" Logan screamed, as he lunged toward Victor Creed. "You've been a damn thorn in my side for way too long!" With that said, Logan lashed out his adamantium claws. Victor Creed growled in fury as Logan went on about him never having anyone in his life.

"I feel bad fer ya, Creed. You're a motherless piece of crap with no conscience. You love no one. No one loves you, and that's gotta suck."

Hurt by the remarks of Logan, Creed took his powerful claws and lashed at Logan's stomach. There Logan lay, blood trickling out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. Flesh wounds bled everywhere from Logan's stomach.

"THAT'S cause you brought my mother into this, you jackass," Creed said. "If you weren't invulnerable, I'd squash you like a bug. The only reason why you live is because of your damned adamantium skeleton. Stupid ass, that damn Colonel Wraith is. It's all HIS fault!!!! If HE hadn't given you that motherfriggin' liquid to put in your cursed body, you would've been dead long before even I could getcha!"

Laying there, Logan remembered what happened before all of this.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Dad, wake up!" Amiko yelled as she walked into Logan's room. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Hold on, Amiko," Logan replied. "I need a sec alone."

"Okay, dad." Amiko left the room. Logan sat there with multiple thoughts in his confused mind. Why the hell are we in such a hurry? Are we going somewhere? Where the hell am I gonna take my daughter? What the hell is gonna happen today? Is Creed gonna lash out at me today? WHY CAN'T I FIGURE ALL THIS BULLCRAP OUT?! While fiddling with all of these questions in mind, Logan left his room, all dressed and everything. Wait a sec, Logan thought, how the hell did I end up in these clothes? Did I put them on yesterday, or did I put them on just now? I don't remember ever putting these rags on. What the hell is going on, for God's sakes?! Logan went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Then it hit him. Victor Creed. That bastard must have dressed him up like a rag doll. Then another thing got to him. Amiko wasn't in here.

"What the hell?" Logan asked himself.

"Looking for someone, Logan?" It was Creed.

"What in God's name are you doing here, ya sick demented freak?!"

"I just thought that maybe you'd like ta have a little get together at my place, so I picked up yer chippie daughter, and now, I'm gonna pick up you."

"Where's Amiko, you bastard?!"

"Why, she's already at my place, Logan, and I just came back ta pick you up, too."

At that moment, Logan lashed out his claws, and BAM! Someone punched him down. He saw nothing but red standing over him. Then he saw him. Omega Red. Whatever Omega's doin' here without knockin' Creed's ass out, sure can't be good fer me none, Logan thought to himself.

"Hey jackass. Did you miss me?" Omega said.

"Not the least bit, ya friggin' asshole."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Logan, considering the fact you're outnumbered, 3 to 1."

"Uh, Omega, there's only 2 of ya... I can handle that."

"Correction, Logan." Then she stepped in. LADY DEATHSTRIKE!

"Aw, not you again. I thought I already delt with you in Tokyo."

"Not a chance, Gaijin Dog."

"What are YOU doing here, you bitch?"

"I just wanted to see your downfall, Gaijin."

"Ain't gonna happen, Yuriko."

"Oh, we'll just see about that, Gaijin."

**CHAPTER THREE**

Omega started out by pulling out his evil metal tentacles, picking Logan up with one. Logan struggled to get free, but he was no match for Omega's tentacle strength.

"Get me down, you bastard!" Logan screamed, still struggling to break free of Omega's grasp.

"What's the matter, Logan? Can't break away from my mean old tentacles? Well guess what? It's about to get worse!"

Omega squeezed the breath out of Logan until he couldn't breathe anymore. But that was not to be. Logan lashed out his claws, cutting through Omega's tentacles by slashing left and right. Deathstrike ran after him with her new improved claws.

"You still have those damn things on ya, Yuriko?" Logan said.

"Of course. If anything, it will be these claws that will end your life, Gaijin Dog!"

"Thought ya would've found out by now, Yuriko. Ya can't kill me."

"Just watch me, Logan!"

She lunged at him with all her might. He merely stepped out of her charging range, and she ran right into the wall.

"Is that all you've got, Yuriko? You fought better in Tokyo, and that had to have been one of your worst fights yet!"

"You'll see, Gaijin! I'll get you!"

"MY TURN!!!!" Omega screamed as he ran at Logan. Logan just, once again, stepped out of the way, causing Omega to run right into the wall, as did Deathstrike.

"You guys are pathetic," Creed said. "I'll handle this demented bastard."

"Bring it on, sunshine." Logan remarked.

Creed pulled out his trusty teleporter and lunged at Logan. Logan dodged his lunge and jabbed at Omega about 5 times. Omega fell to the floor, blood oozing out of his stomach. He vomited up blood and sprawled out on the floor.

"Sorry, Creed. I would've left him for you ta deal with, but the bastard just got in my friggin' way."

"At least I'll lose the friggin' deadweight! Ha!" Creed said as he lunged again. Obviously he missed again, and this time, Logan slashed at Deathstrike's side, causing blood to spew out of her side right into Creed's face.

"Damn you, Logan!" Creed screamed. Deathstrike screamed bloody murder, holding her flesh wound.

"I'll KILL YOU, Gaijin Dog!!!!" Deathstrike screamed.

"That'll be the day, Yuriko." Logan replied.

"Sorry guys, but I've gotta take yer battle buddy Logan somewhere. Time fer him to save his daughter's life... _again_."

"What the-" Logan began to say. A portal opened up and Logan and Creed were sucked inside.


End file.
